


Prince of Dalriada

by scarlettmccall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmccall/pseuds/scarlettmccall
Summary: Merlin series inspired by Slash. Tournament will be held in Camelot, Merlin, but Arthur did not serve time, but a foreign prince, which is not Arthur's liking.





	

The square in front of the palace was teeming with excitement for cars. heel boots rhythmically tapped the stones as she ran back and forth even in the final moments. It is now held every year on the first day of the tournament, which will give the various kingdoms best knights, princes, and their support staff. In the crowd of smiling cheerfully Merlin was there. Always cheered when life took place in the royal court, it would not spoil the mood, if this case had to work more. After all, is not enough that Gaius is still seen in new tasks, this time Arthur was upset and several times a day is megtisztíttatta her armor, sword and all that just came to mind, but Uther is regularly instructed to perform a knight.

But Merlin did not mind all this because he loved to see his master when, after the victory of ignoring pain almost shines. Merlin also loved to Arthur after the fights were felhevültebb than usual, and much more áhította servant's company. Including soft bed. So the young wizard was every reason to love the tournaments and therefore sat in a huge smile on his face.

Arthur watched from the window of his room on the happenings, but mostly his eyes searched servant who bozontja where the others had disappeared from where he turned up much further from where he disappeared. The prince began to slowly into a swirling mass of people feel dizzy, which stood lightning, since arrived at the first knight, and accompaniments. The servants were all heads at the sight of the Lord, because the Prince of Dalriada, rode in Ames. All of silent, there was a girl who forgot to breathe as well.

Even Arthur is watching wide-eyed young, very young prince. Twenty-year-old was out, it was the first tournament of knights, it was so handsome that in some eyes, there seemed nicer than the Prince of Camelot. Merlin who is now being watched, because the light brown hair, green eyes and a smile in the world leghuncutabb blessed Ames led his horse toward him. The young wizard has chosen instead a lot of heaving-breasted maidens. Merlin willingly helped the prince from his horse, who in thanks amiably patted him on the shoulder and an irresistible smile. The peeper Arthur could have sworn it to a servant, His servant, shaking her legs to touch. Arthur winced and angrily stormed away from the window. It does not wish to see the little snotty - because it involves so has named the Duke of Ames - how bájolog his Merlin's.

Camelot is proud Duke upset all day long haunted the corridors of the palace. His thoughts were only on that Ames touch was definitely, without a doubt pleasing servant. It began to become confused by such intense emotion might have never lived at, as it is now because of Merlin. Arthur was jealous, for the first time in his life, and that's why it did not know the feeling. But if you had known, he would not have admitted, even to himself, either.

It is now night, Uther big dinner given in honor of the guests. All knights gathered in the largest room of the palace, the wine flowed and the feasting. But this time, at the right hand of the king remained empty space. Arthur did not want to attend the dinner and excused himself that his stomach rendetlenkedik.

Gaius is filled with concern, and quickly mixed in a drink, which they handed over before dinner Merlin to urgently take the prince to full strength the next day to participate in the first clash.

Merlin twos up his stairs, glad to finally Arthur may be because the day had no time to visit his master. It was too much to do in Ames, Gaius and horses around, it had no time to breather. Her stomach growled as well, we could not find time to dine, but I did not bother because they had so longed for the company of the Duke. Finally, he came to Arthur's room. He tried to sort out his breath as he straightened his clothes as well. He wiped sweat from his forehead a sparkling and tried to open the door quietly. Failed. Almost he fell into the door, slapping huge noise. He thought Arthur will be angry because of this, but the Prince ignored him. Just sitting on a commode next to the window and looked out mélázva the glass.

The young wizard coughed, but the other is still not turned.  
\- Gaius sent a drink in the gyomorbántalmaidra - Merlin broke the silence.  
\- Put it only on the table - said Arthur, still greater attention to the dark palotaudvarnak.  
\- Are you Arthur?  
\- Yes, but I could not have been a feast - with the blonde got up from his chair and stretched his back to Merlin, thus depriving servant of such moments when you pop down what the big predilection staring at every opportunity.  
\- Are you mad at me for some reason, your Majesty?  
\- Why I am angry too? - Arthur started it, sarcastically. - Perhaps because of the service throughout the day is looking towards my room? Maybe it's because more attention has gone a little hercegecskének came as the master of your own? - This time he turned to Merlin, angry blue eyes and the other green gaze drilled. Merlin something strange chill ran through from this watching a non-recognized master of this gaze. - Or maybe I should be angry that you have forgotten what we talked about this afternoon?  
\- Forgive me, completely slipped my mind - he said, but only after he slapped his forehead. - But perhaps I am forgotten because your father has commanded us to serve you in everything Ames prince as szolgálnálak you. In addition, duties issued by Gaius had to see him, and díszruhádat also prepared the dinner, but I guess you did not notice next to a lot of activity, that it is made exactly there - pointed the finger at a chair where you really were lying neatly folded, Arthur and clean clothes. The prince bit his parched lips just as he wandered back and forth between the eyes visibly tired Merlin and clothes.  
\- Then you can go - squeezed between the teeth of words, then suddenly realized she was saying Merlin is one of the details. - How you serve the snotty as you serve me Merlin? - As he uttered those lips, he more and more hardened in the face. One hand is clenched, he had tried in vain to hide his emotions. - This is clearly to be understood not?  
\- As you say, sir - replied Brown. - Good night, Your Majesty, we'll see you tomorrow before the tournament - he said, and he could hardly contain herself. A little self-satisfied, but happy smile he wanted to break it to crawl on his face, but somehow managed to drown itself. That is, until you have closed the door behind him outside Arthur.

He can, however, do not even want to wash your face a smile, happy szökdelt down the stairs and includes cheering. Perhaps it never has been so happy. Was jealous of Arthur and Merlin are very pleased with this. Of course, not because he loved to see the master of that devoured itself. He was from Merlin happy because it has been proven that Arthur is not just toying with him, but is actually meant something to him. Not even little, so you should be able to annoy when it comes Ames.

\- What's wrong with my son? - Consumer Gaius, Merlin said late supper at the table while arranging üvegcséit.  
\- Nothing Gaius - cheerfully replied the boy.  
\- Yes? After all, nothing happened to you, which makes you staring at the candle flame of a grin while you do not notice that you have a second soup spoon kanalaztad your clothes, right? - At the old healer she stared at him, who really only just noticed that in a shawl around her neck had soaked the two spoonfuls of soup can. But this can only be welcomed with a smile and a cloth tied around his neck and placed it next to his plate.

Gaius suspected. You've only once seen so Merlin, Arthur escorted after a hunt, where they both returned for underwear soaked. Merlin then pushed the bed for three days, as a cold and went to the fever, but the disease is végigmosolyogta. Gaius did not know what to think, but he guessed that the fever is not his fault, but something that happened in the woods. But I had no idea that when the heat of the hunt Arthur fell into the river, and Merlin then threw himself knee-deep water to save his lord, elcsattant including the first kiss, which is certainly much more committed. Gaius did not even guessed that Merlin can not come back on horseback, but only led his side to mount.

So Gaius knew that something just happened, he was quite sure that it is connected to Arturo, but older brains can not even thought about the fact that there is more time between a prince and a son-like relationship to God. Because ever since Arthur in Merlin summoned more than once in the room, and this was always the same end. Merlin has repeatedly explained that when Arthur wishes him many times, in the end did not even have the strength to Gaius levonszolja his abode. The prince had always given the same answer: it takes her down in her arms, straight to the brain. The boy was still blushing from large ears.

 

After a few days of the tournament came in the last clash. However, no one was surprised that one party was Arthur, it's natural to date, since the prince first entered the battlefield, but the young prince, and inexperienced Ames triumph exceeded all expectations. Arthur barely seen since the days of Merlin, King Uther had ordered it to serve Dalriada heir, his son was next sent another servant. Uther has not been the most popular Merlin's eyes, but after this statement anger, even thought the king. However, he did not dare to refuse the order. But Arthur did not guessed it, she thought it was Merlin went over to Ames and worst thoughts had also thought that Merlin night or Tusák Dalriada after the crown prince's bed he lies panting as usual among his cushions.

Before the last clash Arthur was nervous the other knights easily and quickly defeated because it was the only desire that the sooner összemérhesse strength Ames prince. Specifically, it is to revenge for taking him Merlin. He started to get ready because they waited in vain for a maid to help did not arrive for some reason, so he was forced to pull up his clothes by himself. But when he reached the vértjéért, a friend took her hand in his.

\- It's my job - said the master's hand. Arthur is both angered and stroked it sounds, but now most surprised.  
\- It would not be the place next to Ames? - He asked, but tried to disguise victims of indifference. - She has been serving the little princeling, is not it? - With pursed lips and jaw is clenched.  
\- Arthur - Merlin sighed. - I have only one prince - said in a low and calm voice. - I am your servant, my relatives sovereignty - said with downcast eyes, he already gave it to Arturo armor, and now directed his chest. Rather, he is stroking his master's strong chest. Arturo longer needed, that, if only through the cold vasingen, to touch.

Heir of the throne of Camelot now all gone in a moment of anger, defiance, remained only a hint of jealousy.  
\- So Ames did not serve the way I? - He asked the prince hoarse by the time Merlin's face smile escaped.  
\- No one I served, and I will never have anything in such a way to serve you as my Lord - he said, and Arthur did not need more. He caught Merlin's wrist, causing dropped the gauntlet from his hand and pulled the young wizard. Merlin immediately closed his eyes and let the young man she had tied her fate to come, to do with it whatever you wish. But Arthur tenderly kissed him. The prince himself would not have believed that so much emotion in him, and it's all geared toward servant.

It took just a few moments, but it is much more of them appeared. By the time he entered for the other, he carefully closed a seprűtartóba Merlin, we have adjusted the master helmet on his head. Of course, all this love and kiss his flushed, but Arthur pristine white skin is pink, although luckily he hid his helmet.

Moments later, the two princes rattled swords on the battlefield. Arthur has not vengeance Ames struggled with Prince, just to prove it. But it is not the father or the subjects have not yet. one person wanted to prove that he is the best, and the surrounding kingdoms do not match, it was Merlin, whom always looked out over the battlefield, and who always encouraged him with a smile.

The outcome of the fight was decided from the outset. The prince Dalriad matter how valiantly fought several times forced Arthur is strong, but not life-threatening strikes the ground. But the clash only ended when he broke his sword hilt from Ames, the young prince's helmet fell head, and he was on his knees, looking up fearing for his life Arturo. Prince of Camelot took off his own helmet and a friendly smile.  
\- Do not be scared young prince - he said in a weak voice. - I do not want the kingdom of Dalriada deprived of the crown prince - thus extending his hand, which he took up in Ames, and helped him to his feet Arthur. Huge cheers began, everyone celebrated him, but he suddenly calmed the crowd and then took a deep breath and spoke. - Not only do I deserve from you here today in celebration! - He shouted, his voice just sliced through the air. - Ames, a young prince of Dalriada, just cheers deserved! Despite his young age showed a courage during the tournament, which are often more experienced knights either! So celebrate Ames prince!

By Arthur won the subjects even more pleased. Precious in the heart of this witness, and the people standing ovation, long, long time. It seemed that he never wanted to be an end, so Arthur nodded to the crowd one last time, then took to the tabernacle of the direction in which Merlin excited. The prince has in his veins pounded the martial excitement and joy of the celebration, so as soon as he entered behind the curtain, Merlin grabbed her waist and összetapasztotta their lips. He loved his fingers behind his head Arthur drill down into the damp tufts, it did so now.

 

\- I still do not understand, my lord, why I like the tournaments? - Merlin asked, panting after Arthur lay beside the sweaty, crumpled sheets.  
\- Not really - shook his head dizzy with pleasure even to the prince.  
\- She does not really matter - the wizard smiled, then up on one elbow. Arthur stared at his face. It was so peaceful now. Gold-colored lids closed, her lips were just a little dehydrated. But not for long, because Merlin is a wet kiss on him.  
\- Merlin ... You know I'm very sorry for what happened. Unable thoughts in my head and ...  
\- Because you're a jerk or - he choked the boy fell to the floor. Arthur smiled after making love not only cut back so kind sought in violation because it is very much liked the selection of indicators, which Merlin cut a worse time of it. It was one that was so popular in the boy, his honesty, that it does not consider the difference due to the royal origin than any other man.  
\- Well ... maybe you're right.  
It really surprised by Merlin, Arthur stared wide-eyed, who has just opened his eyes. The facial expressions, what he saw made him smile servant.  
\- You were saying? - He asked, his head slightly tilted, really Merlin. \- No matter - in the private power of the prince, but the other caressing hands quickly pulled back the sultry mood.  
\- That said, my lord? - He asked with a mischievous smile, the brown-haired, but received an answer that you did not expect.  
\- I love you ... Merlin - he whispered, again tucked under her servant. \- What ... What are you saying, sir? - He asked, confused the wizard. \- Did you hear very well - Arthur said firmly. - But if someone, anyone approaching mental part to say ... \- Then I'll kick in the back, I know - he grinned, then let the prince again exercise their prerogatives against him, he simply adored Merlin. On that night, the first time the young wizard slept in Arthur's room, but then spent there all night, until the death of Uther, but that's another story.


End file.
